God's Law
by Kyralih
Summary: Oneshot; suuuuper old. 2014 old wooooooow; and so shooort;; Endymion offers Serenity a way out but they're in too deep


**AN: **Wow old. .-.

...

"Serenity, I'm happy you're here," They sat together underneath the blossoming tree. His hands were itching to hold hers, to touch her, to feel her warmth, but after what they had told him, of the dangers he had been made aware... He took one of her hands gently, caught her eyes with his and held them, hoping she would sense his urgency. "...But we mustn't meet like this anymore." He had to be firm, he had to make her see that what they were doing was wrong. He couldn't show any weakness in this - couldn't betray himself; she needed to leave, for her own good. But she was so kind-hearted, so trusting - he could see how the confusion took her, how her eyes were beginning to well with tears, doubt creeping in. His hand immediately moved to cup her cheek, but he regained control, catching himself before his hand touched her face. He couldn't comfort her, not now. Not when he knew what could be at stake.

Her hand raised in return, hovering inches from his neck; her gaze moved to her hand, her brows furrowing in confusion and doubt. Was she remembering the events of a few nights ago? Of their stolen moment at the ball, secluded in an alcove away from everyone, just the two of them? How they had kissed the rest of the world away... his neck burned, wanting to feel her cool touch again; his hand twitched, wanting to cup her face, to bring her closer, to relive that happiness they had created together in those stolen moments... but he held firm; he couldn't comfort her now, he couldn't - "Why?" her voice pleaded with him for an answer, her eyes barely meeting his - his heart sunk into the pit of his stomach, his hands threatening to shake with regret at her tone and her tears, yearning to comfort her, to apologize a million times over. He did not want her to go. He would do it - he would fight the gods themselves to be with her, but she had to make that decision herself. He couldn't just drag her along into this sin.

"Denizens of the Earth and Moon are forbidden to fraternize... that is the god's law," he replied, somehow managing to keep his voice strong despite the nagging questions that pulled at him from within. Her doubt - did she doubt him? His intentions? Did she regret what they had done, the time they had shared? Did she think this some excuse of his to end things with her? His hand held hers a little tighter, praying to the gods that she understood he was only thinking of her, of her life, of her future happiness, of the fate of her soul. She could leave now, could save herself from the fate they had described. She could lead a happy life with her friends and her Kingdom. She could leave him behind... he prayed that she understood.

Her cool hand pressed against his neck, pulling them together, her lips pressing against his. He pursed his lips, kissing her back, barely touching her so she could leave quickly and easily, so she could make her escape after her kiss goodbye. He memorized every sensation - her fingers curling into his hair, the closeness of her body to his, the smell of her subtle perfume, the sound her dress made as she moved closer, her soft lips pressed against his. He engraved these into his mind, a reminder of what he could have done, of the fate he could have forced on another... of the amazing girl he had met from the Moon...

But her lips lingered past even the longest farewell.

Her hands held him tighter, rather than let him go.

She moved closer, rather than breaking away.

His eyes opened as he began to understand. This was her answer. Closing his eyes again his hands found her, one pulling her closer as the other caressed her cheek, then moved around, beneath her arm to press against the bare skin of her back, holding her close; her mouth opened slightly and she relaxed into him, and the world faded away. His heart swelled and steeled, her returned love the only armor he needed. He would protect her, he would keep her safe from that accursed fate. Let the gods do their worst. The prayer in his earlier thoughts would be his last, for if they were against the love they shared, if they had forbidden their every interaction, then he had no interest in aligning himself with them.

Let them come. He would be waiting.


End file.
